


Mario goes to McDonalds

by usuohi



Category: Super Mario Odyssey (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Nintendo - Freeform, This is DUMB, help???, idk - Freeform, what do i pUt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-16
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-11 16:07:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15319179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usuohi/pseuds/usuohi
Summary: Mario and Cappy are freaking starving and decide to get McDonalds.





	Mario goes to McDonalds

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic on here I wanna cry  
> aAAAAAa  
> AAAAA

Mario and Cappy just got done saving some blind lady's bird from a tree because thats what good boys like them do.  
It took them like,,,, 7 hours to get the freaking parrot out the tree it didnt speak italics.  
so

 

Mario was starvinng he didnt eat and cappy was hungry too even though he had no fucking mouth wtf?? mario decided to go to macdonals for a tasty food. cappy made stupid unintelligable sounds of pure joy and it made mario cry bc it was so precious

they went up in the joint and stood in lime behind daisy who had coupons for a mcchicken samwhich and a large thick coke drink. so she went up to the counter to the cashier wario because times are tough you know. And like daisy put the coupons down and wario made an ugly angery face.

"Bitch the fuck? Like,, these are six years old get out." He s a id. Daisy was pissed.

"I dedicated ted my whole life to this buisnisss and this is what I get.?? ? ? ?"

"yah"

daisy left in a huff knocking over customers and tables and stuff as she left 

"Hello-a Wario-a" Mario greeted as he walked up.

"Ew." Wario replied

":(" it made cappy sad 

"I want Juan of everything on your menyu because im starveng." mayro said 

"PSH!" wario made an angery face "you cant afford everything."

 

 

 

"try me" marop said with a fierce glare

Mario FLUNG HIS HAT at wario capturing him and making him pay for everything with his own credit card.

All of the food would be delivered to the house next week on Saturday.


End file.
